


The Perfect Gift

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Duo and Heero celebrate Christmas in the aftermath of Marimeia war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

Waking up was not a good thing at the moment. Memories of ending the second war caught up with him before he opened his eyes. Oh right, no wonder he felt like shit. Heero groaned when he tried to move. He felt as if a Gundam had just stomped on him.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

Heero heard Duo's familiar voice coming from his right side. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids weighed a ton.

"You know, most people celebrate Christmas at home with their lover. Of course, I should have known that we are an exception. Do you know what today's date is? It's the 26th, and I've just celebrated Christmas with a comatose lover in a hospital. I was tempted to decorate your encased leg as Christmas tree."

Duo being Duo, wouldn't come out directly and say he was worried; no, he had to do a lengthy rant. Heero sighed inwardly. He had made the perfect plan to celebrate Christmas with Duo. He had planned to follow The Twelve Days of Christmas and give Duo the related items in suitable amounts each day. But the war had ruined it completely.

"Do you know how many bones you have broken this time? Twelve bones. Twelve! You're supposed to give me twelve drummers on Christmas day not twelve broken bones!"

Heero tried to open his eyes again but they still refused to budge. In the end, he decided Duo's rant wasn't so bad for a lullaby.

"I'll be damned if I have to celebrate New Year in hospital as well. Do you hear me, Heero? Heero? .... Heeroooo??"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he resurfaced from his sleep for the second time, he found that Duo was still ranting. Heero groaned and wondered if the hospital had any ear plugs anywhere.

"Are you awake now? It's no fun scolding your lover when the said lover is asleep, you know."

Heero tried again to open his eyes and this time, the eyelids complied. He was greeted by the sight of Duo, looming from the side, looking at him in concern.

"Duo, " Heero said his lover's name hoarsely.

Duo disappeared and came back with a glass of water. He put a straw in it and gave it to Heero. "Here, don't try to sit up. Just sip it slowly."

Heero took the water gratefully. He only managed to drink half of the water before declining the rest.

Duo put the glass on the table next to the bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Right, and I'm Santa Claus."

Heero cleared his throat. "I'm sorry your Christmas is ruined. I have prepared your gifts but..."

"Heero," Duo said exasperatedly. "Don't listen what I have been telling you for the past hour, I don't mean it. You have already given me a great Christmas present."

Heero blinked. "I have?"

"You have ended the second war. It's a great Christmas present for everyone." Duo smiled slightly then gave Heero a serious stare. "I would have preferred it if you could have found another way to end it without landing yourself in hospital though. You've already visited this damned place one time too many. As I recall you were also in the hospital this time last year. I swear..."

"Duo," Heero interrupted Duo before he could develop into a full blown rant.

"Yes?"

"We will have a quiet Christmas next year."

Duo's eyes softened as he gave Heero a fond smile. "Only the two of us?"

Heero nodded and blinked his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"You're tired. Go to sleep, love." Duo pulled the blanket to Heero's chin and leaned forward to kiss Heero softly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Heero yawned and gave up fighting sleep. "Merry Christmas, Duo."

Duo kissed him again as Heero closed his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Heero. Next year, just give me a small gift. I'll be very happy to have you alone and in perfect health to spend Christmas with."

As Heero settled back to sleep, he wondered if a house fell into small gift category. Well compared with saving the world, surely it was small enough?

Or maybe he would give Duo a ring.

Surely that was small enough.

Heero fell asleep with a slight smile on his face.

~Owari~


End file.
